


Please Stay

by Magnetism_bind



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond visits M at home after there's an attempt on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for agecannotwitherher for the dialogue prompt: "Please stay."

He was so careless sometimes. With his life, with others. M had grown weary of it over the years and yet she knew this was how he worked. The young man fashioned into the service his country required him, had grown into a callous man, carefully shielded from life’s emotions. She could hardly blame him for that. She had encouraged it.

His talents were worth it. The calculating part of her knew that Bond would push and push himself to meet her expectations. Whatever he thought he was doing, he was hers.

The other part of her, the not so calculating side with the shred of sentimentality, gazed at him now as he sat in the corner of her room, fingers busy with a bottle of scotch.

He breaks into her house even though she told him not to. He comes when he thinks she doesn’t notice, or doesn’t care, or is too satisfied with his results to care if she does. He doesn’t know she’s amused by it.

Bond straightens up, finishing the drink he’s poured. M watches him from the bed, eyes half closed.

“I hope you locked the door behind you.”

Bond looks up quickly, worried lips pursing together. “Did I wake you?”

“I was already awake.”

“They said the bomb was attached to your car.”

M pushes herself up slightly. “You’re supposed to be in France.” Who had told him?

Bond shrugs. “How close?”

There was little use in putting it off. He’d find out once he was back at the office anyway. “It went off two minutes early.”

His lips thin. “A warning then? Or an accident?”

“Either one.” She keeps her voice calm. There had been a moment right after the explosion when her heart had roared in her chest, and the heat from the flames had risen high. M had thought then, how someday death would come, and it would not be easy or quick, or necessarily kind.

She wonders what sort of death Bond would prefer, and knows better than to ask.

Bond looks at her now and M knows what he’s seeking.

“I’m all right.” The irritation isn’t feigned. How is it that this, a foolish attempt on her life can bring him running back to her side when there are times she has to order him home before he’ll listen?

“Good.” Bond smiles and for a moment M thinks of all the things she’s never said to him. “It would be a pity to die on the steps of St. Mary’s.”

“I’ll try to pick a more prestigious spot next time.” She smoothes her hand over the blankets, and catches Bond watching the movement.

“I’ll be going then.” Bond sets his glass on the sideboard. “If you’ve no further need of me, ma'am.”

He’s done this once or twice of late, testing her, waiting for something M isn’t certain yet she’s willing to give. What would she offer him now?

But there are first times for everything. Tonight’s she tired and the bed is cold. She’s considered this before, but never allowed herself to give in.

Tonight as she gazes at Bond she sees a flicker of something she’s never seen before on his rugged face. There’s longing there, in the clear blue eyes staring back at her. The unaccustomed vulnerability within them twists something in her, and M hesitates.

Bond turns to go.

“Please, stay.” She says.

If he says anything she’ll pretend it doesn’t matter. But he doesn’t. Bond merely nods and removes his coat. He puts it over the chair and then, still without speaking, he slips his shoes off as well. Clad in shirt and trousers, he comes over to her.

M turns over on her side, gazing at the wall. There’s a breath of silence behind her, and then the bed sinks with his weight as he stretches out beside her. The arm around her waist is almost tentative.

M settles it more firmly around her with a matter-of-fact gesture. Bond’s mouth rests against the base of her neck. He breathes deeply, comfortable here in her bed in a way that no one else has ever been. His socked feet rub against her bare ones.

There’s a faint smile on M’s lips as she drifts off to sleep. In the morning Bond will probably be gone, but for now he’s there, warmth at her back and holding her close.


End file.
